Forbidden Children
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: It's been seven years sense the Rowdyruff Boys left the girls, the girls are now 22 and the boy's have been gone seven years now. They had finally settled their differences and let bygones be bygones. What happens when the boy's come back? Another surprise, the girls have children. And the fathers...? You guessed it. These children, black and white light? A forbidden combination.


**Welcome! My account has been inactive for quite a while now... That doesn't matter, I'M BACK BABY.**

**I do not own any character's used in this story :D Now, let us begin...**

_Blossoms POV_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked up at the sky, it's been a very long time, seven years today in fact, that was the day they left. _Why'd you leave me? _I thought, my mind was on him at the moment. We had our differences, we were far from perfect. I knew that he loved me, he always has. _Then why did you leave me...? _I wondered, I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I heard a screech that brought me out of my trance, looking away from the window to two children roughly fighting over a toy. I sighed, looking at the young redhead girl, she had freckles that streaked across the bridge of her nose and dark red eyes that reminded me so much of her father's. Then I turned to a young boy who was the same age as her. He had hair as black as night and a pair of burning forest green eyes. "It's _my _toy!" The girl screeched, holding the toy away as she wrestled with the boy. "But _I _was playing with it!" The boy screamed.  
"Bonnie!" I shouted, she looked at me, as if caught by surprise. "Let him play with it, share with your cousin." I told her sternly. "BUTTERCUP" I shouted. I heard a door down the hallway open and then close. "What?" She said, coming into the room, putting her hands on her hips. She had sweat pants and a tank top on, she had clearly been exercising a moment ago. "Tell Blake to stop being so... So..." I tried not to say the word but it slipped out. "Rowdy..." I looked at her, her eyes where blank, it's just like her. Hides all her emotions, every time we talk about him and her I hear her cry that night. Coincident? I THINK NOT. "Where are Belle and Benny?" Buttercup asked me nonchalantly, looking to the side at an empty wall. Allow me to explain. I have twins, Bonnie and Benny, Buttercup has Belle and Blake, also twins. Bubbles on the other hand has only one kid, his name is Baxter.

I looked down at the kids again and then back at Buttercup. She didn't look pleased not knowing where her daughter was. " I think I seen them fly outside, but that was it." I said going over to the window, looking outside to find that the children where no where in sight. I heard a yawning noise and turned to the door, a sleepy eyed boy holding a blanket looked at Buttercup and I. "Where is Mama?" He asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes, not light like his mother's, or dark like his father's. But the perfect shade in between, he had slightly spiky light blonde hair. I walked over slowly, picking him up in my arms. "Your mom will be back soon, she wen't to go buy clothes for all you guys. He smiled a little bit and I put the six year old on our black couch. "Forget about Bubbles, what about our kids?!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I-" I started, then heard a big crashing sound.  
"What the hell?!" Buttercup said, zooming out the door, practically breaking it off the hinges. I followed after her, flying upwards. I watched our kids, they where going all out at a robot, once again trying to take over the city. I was surprised to see Benny and Belle fighting... And they where winning.

The robot was knocked to the ground and was furiously attacked by the two six year old's. "Let's let them take care of it, they have everything under control." I said with a slight smile. I got a slight pang in my chest, I didn't know why but a flash of a group of boy's came to mind, I shook my head and landed on the grass. staring up at the sky as the streaks of red and green zipped through the air attacking the robot until it was just rubble. But they continued to fly through the sky.

Then they stopped.

I seen two streaks of light approaching us, at top speed. I stood up quickly, and watched. They got closer and closer, then I inhaled sharply.

_Bubbles POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I walked around the store, grabbing the usual things; Bread, milk, butter, apples and some candy. As I was walking to the counter to buy them, I inhaled a slightly familiar scent, I couldn't place it. I turned to where the smell came from and seen the flower rack that had only violets on it. Smiling I turned back toward the line, strolling up to the counter and placing everything on it. The woman scanned them and entered it into the computer. "That will be $16.78 ma'am." She said with a small, polite smile. I nodded and pulled out a debt card and scanned it. Then grabbed my reset and walked toward the door.

My mind fell back into the scent of the violets, they where so familiar. But, I never had very many encounter's with violets. _At least not until... Nevermind. _I pushed the thought away and continued out into the parking lot. I pulled out my keys and clicked the unlock button, a light came on inside a blue Volkswagen Beetle. I started toward it, my blue eyes shifting up into the sky for a moment, but that moment was all it took. I seen a dark blue streak of light traveling my way. I dropped the groceries in shock, I'd notice that hue of blue anywhere. But... _No! Bubbles you are being to naive! _My head screamed, I still stood there, shocked at the body that lowered down in front of me, those dark blue eyes piercing my heart. But the long lasting pain from when they left, finally began to subside. But was he here? With his brothers? I had so many questions, but instead I was suddenly pulled into the warmth of his chest. _"__Boomer..."_ I whispered.


End file.
